This invention relates to a drive shaft. This invention also relates to an assembly of a drive shaft and a driven member such as a pump impeller. In addition, this invention relates to a method for mounting a driven member such as a pump impeller to a drive shaft.
Slurry pump impellers are commonly screwed on to threaded drive shafts. With very large and heavy impellers, acme threads with loose clearances are generally used. A heavy impeller gives rise to difficulties due to alignment in engaging an internal thread on the impeller with an external thread on a drive shaft.
Furthermore, a heavy impeller with loose threads may not be aligned with the axis of rotation of the drive shaft. This misalignment adversely affects wear ring clearance and rotor balance.